


Perfection

by aminathescorpio



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Artist Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coping Mechanisms, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Art Class, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, Nude Modeling, Painting, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Sunrises, Trauma, soft bois, soft themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Hogwarts has an art class, and Harry Potter has certain coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114712
Kudos: 53





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae_vorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_vorite/gifts).



> Hey guys! Basically, I've been writing drabbles on Tumblr, so I decided to cross-post them here as well!

(I)

The art classroom is beautiful. The glass walls stretch all the way up to the domed, impossibly high ceiling above, letting in the soft, pale glow of the early morning. The amber oranges and the rose pinks and the honey yellows mix together to create a beautiful blend that can’t be captured in paints or watercolors or _anything_. You take a minute to appreciate the light before turning back to your canvas and your subject.

He sits on a wooden stool, stretched out artfully in a position that traps the morning light onto his elegant face and his scarred chest. His long, milky legs rest delicately on the floor, contrasting sharply with the dark tiles. He wears nothing but the radiance of the sunrise on his skin. His sharp features catch the light easily, creating a beautiful halo around him that makes him look like a glorious deity, a divine spirit.

Your strokes are slow and careful, capturing every piece of the glorious boy in front of you. You occasionally reach down to your wooden palette to mix colors, to try to get the exact shade of his ivory skin, of the light that reflects off his skin.. You know that you cannot, but you still try.

Nobody will enter the room. You’ve made sure of it. The only people who can, and will, are you and your beautiful lover. You come in the morning and leave in the afternoon, sometimes even the evening. Your friends know by now not to bother you, and leave you be when you go to paint. They have their own ways of coping with their trauma, and this is yours.

You shake away the thoughts and look back at your subject. He’s looking at you with a soft smile on his face. You smile back and stand to kiss him.

Everything is not perfect, and you know that it never will be again, but for now, it is. And that’s all that matters.


End file.
